Heart By Heart
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: what happens when the one man who defended her, returns to the old life at the abby? Kyrina feels compelled to face her fears to pull Kai from the abby once again before the darkness consumes him
1. Chapter 1

" **When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**

 **When someone walks into your heart through an open door**

 **When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold**

 **Don't let go**

 **Someone comes into your world**

 **Suddenly your world has changed forever"**

Kyrina sat on her bed looking out the window at the raining clouds. With a sigh she tossed her phone on the bed, she had been waiting for the past 3 hours for Kai to call her back. After all the things they had been through, they had known each other since they were 4. Here they were at 18 and he was blowing her off lately, he claimed it was because he was training for the championships, she looked down at her own Beyblade in her lap and grabbed a coat and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ray met her outside the doors as she was leaving, "Kyrina, where is Kai?" he asked, she merely shrugged and walked by without a word, Ray sighed knowing what Kai had done. Kyrina ran through the rain and didn't stop until she reached the bridge where Kai had given her the necklace with a diamond star in it, he said it symbolized his everlasting love for her as well as a symbol for hope.

 **No there's no one else's eyes**

 **That could see into me**

 **No one else's arms can**

 **Lift me up so high**

 **Your love lifts me out of time**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

She hooked her blade up to the launcher and pulled the ripcord letting the Beyblade shoot from the launcher onto the sidewalk as it began to swirl and jump along the ricks to the center of the koi pond island. Kyrina watched her blade as it spun alone, not needing anyone or anything to further its ambitions.

She thought back to when they were little and she felt tears come to her eyes before brushing them away. Kai was always her savior and protector. He saved her from a life of solitude, mistake, and heartache. He showed her what it was to love and be loved, she was betrothed to Tala at 16 before her and Kai ran away from the Abby, she never loved Tala.

Kai had taken her to a new country , Japan. For a few years things went well for them, until recently. She was so lost in thoughts she hadn't heard Max behind her, whirling she sighed with relief as she noticed her friend and team mate Max Tate. "Hey Kyrina, Ray said something was bugging you, what is it? Lets hear it" he said as he sat on the edge of a rock and waited

Kyrina sat beside him while her Beyblade returned to her hand before she told him everything that had happened recently. "I See, Kai has been feeling a lot of stress Kyrina, I doubt he means to ignore you or hurt you in any way. If you have known each other as long as you have, I don't see why he would intentionally hurt you" Max said as he nudged her like he always did, making her laugh. "There ya go Kyrina, there is that laugh we all love so much, come on, lets get back before everyone worries about us."

Kyrina returned to the hotel with Max and noticed Kai leaning against the wall looking at her, Kyrina walked right past without looking at him and made her way to Ray and Kenny. Kai sighed as he finally realized what he had done, with a glance from Max he nodded up to his room and headed up expecting her later on.

Kyrina's gaze watched as he walked up to his room alone, she sighed before returning to her conversation with Ray and Kenny about strategy and their opponents. She found moments later, her heart was hurting and she excused herelf to make her own way up to the rooms and knocking on Kai's door softly. He opened the door and stepped back to let her enter his room in silence before shutting it behind her.

 **When you're one with the one you were meant to find**

 **Everything falls in place, all the stars align**

 **When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul**

 **Don't let go**

 **Someone comes into your life**

 **It's like they've been in your life forever**

 **No there's no one else's eyes**

 **That could see into me**

 **No one else's arms can**

 **Lift me up so high**

 **Your love lifts me out of time**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

Kyrina felt herself being pulled into his arms, a safe embrace she always felt so safe and cherished in as she buried her face in his neck and her hands came up around his shoulders while his own held her tightly. "I'm sorry Kyrina, I hadn't meant to block you out, I just got caught up in training and practicing with Tyson I forgot all else." Kyrina pulled back to kiss him softly.

"You never have to apologize Kai, I know what this tournament means to you and I know who we are going up against. I understand your inner turmoil completely, the demolition boys are from the abby and you are expecting to run into my father and your grandfather" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek.

 **So now we've found our way to find each other**

 **So now I found my way to you**

 **No there's no one else's eyes**

 **That can see into me**

 **No there's no one else's eyes**

 **That could see into me**

 **No one else's arms that can lift**

 **Lift me up so high**

 **Your love lifts me out of time**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

 **And you know my heart by heart**

Kai pulled her to him as his lips claimed hers fiercely, reminding her she was his and nothing would ever take her from his side. She pulled him backwards as they fell onto the bed landing him on top of her as his hands roamed her exposed stomach making her moan softly. Her hands tangling in his hair as she fought to get bring his lips closer to hers, even though it was impossible.

Kai pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers. "Too fast Kyrina?" He asked, softly. She shook her head no as she moved past him and stopped before looking at his curious eyes before unbuttoning her shirt and letting it drop off her shoulders to the floor. "Kyrina are you sure? Once we go through with this we can't take it back." He said

Kyrina merely leaned down to kiss him before whispering she was sure against his lips and standing back up to undo her jeans to let them slide down along with her crimson red panties. She reached up to unclasp her matching bra and tossed it to the floor while Kai stood to undress also, she pulled him to her again as their lips met in a passionate kiss that she quickly was lost in.

Kai's hands slid down her thin yet fit stomach to grasp her waist as he ground into her gently, swallowing her moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently slid within her before stopping at the barrier that blocked his way. "Kyrina, one last time, are you sure?" he whispered

Kyrina grasped his waist and slammed her hips up against him, breaking past her own barrier with a small cry which was swallowed by his kiss once again. His hand glided along her thigh as he delved deeper into her, maintaining a gentle pace till she got used to having him within her body.

She moaned softly as her legs shifted, arching her body to pull him deeper inside her, Kai groaned as he felt himself sink even deeper into her body. Leaning down he kissed her while his hips moved of their own volition, while his hips ruthlessly slammed into her, he didn't see she was taking all of his frustration that he unconsciously felt about the demolition boys into her own self to ease his burden.

It wasn't until Kai had spilled himself inside of her that he realized what he had done. He nuzzled her neck gently, panting softly before moving his hips slowly again, Kyrina gasping when she felt Kai hardening within her once more. He held her close and rolled so she was on top while his hands held her waist steady for her movements.

She immediately rocked her hips back and forth, reveling in the way he slid within and out of her body, the delicious sensation of fulfillment as he filled her body over and over. NO one but Kai could ever make her feel so complete and loved. She looked down and met his eyes as she moved her hips faster, crying out when his thumb pressed against her clit gently, nudging her over the edge of her first release, his own spilling inside of her seconds later.

Kyrina fell onto his body as he caught her within his embrace and tucked her head on his shoulder so she could nuzzle into his neck while her breathing slowly regulated. Kai's hand stroked the back of her head gently as they lay in silence. He knew what he had to do to protect her and he was hoping she wouldn't take it too hard when he did it. He waited till she was asleep before he gently moved her to her side and covered her with the blanket. After leaving her the note, he dressed and grabbed his bag from beneath the bed and walked to the door, stopping only once to look at her sleeping form one last time. With a whispered "I Love you" he opened the door quietly and left.

In order to save her from Boris and Tala, he would join them once again and hope she would forgive him for it. He waited at the end of the street for Spencer to pick him up, growling when it showed up on time. Getting in, he slammed the door. "If you didn't want to be here, we could have settled for Kyrina instead" Brian said with a chuckle, earning him a glare.

"Don't even think about her Brian. I am here so you keep your filthy hands off of her." He snapped, his anger fueling when the abby pulled into sight, he knew what was waiting for him…Boris and his grandfather. Stepping from the car, Boris greeted him at the door. "I had so hoped my daughter would be here with you…" He found himself cut off

"No, she will not be a part of this Boris. It is either me, or no one at all" he said with a hint of finality. He knew what Boris had done to her all those years he grew up with her, he had learned all her dark secrets and swore to protect her from Boris and Tala.

'No matter what it takes' he thought to himself as he followed Boris into the abby, leaving behind all he was, and worse…Kyrina

 **A/N: The song is heart by heart by Demi Lovato. Yes this is a Beyblade fanfic, while I don't own Kai, I do however own Kyrina as she is my own creation. As for what happened between Tala, Boris and Kyrina, the next chapter will explain it in a flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyrina sat on the bed she and Kai had shared the night before, the same night he left. She picked up the photo of her wrapped in Kai's arms as he stood behind her with his chin on her shoulder, a grin on both faces. "That was when we were happy" she said as she placed it face down. She curled under the blankets and into the pillow that still bore his scent, she was unsure where to go and what to do.

Hours turned into days, and she realized that she had been locked in her room for 3 days. The championships between the bladebreakers and the demolition boys was going to take place in 2 days. She lifted her head with determination in her gaze. She knew what she had to do, she stood and showered before getting dressed in heavier clothes before grabbing her launcher, ripcord and the two beyblades on her dresser.

She pocketed her Nix Beyblade and held Dranzer in her hand, ever since Tyson had returned and handed her the blade saying that Kai had abandoned it, she felt her heart ache for not only herself, but for the loss Dranzer now suffered. She packed a few things in a bag and set out, sneaking around the corners to avoid the rest of the team.

Making it out of the hotel, she ran down the sidewalk and turned into the open gateway that lead to the forest. She stopped once she reached the tree that never bloomed, reaching a hand up she lightly traced the initials she and Kai had carved as children. Twigs snapping brought her focus to her surroundings immediately.

"Kyrina, what brings you to the Dark Bladers terrain? We have not seen you since you were a child" Sanguinex stated as he stepped from the shadows gazing at the setting sun, he looked back at her as she stepped up to him.

"I need you to train me. Kai has abandoned the team and I wish to take his place amongst them as their substitute." Kyrina replied as she merely shrugged, making it seem as if Kai was no longer important to her. Sanguinex laughed before he was joined by Lupinex.

"So the scorned woman comes looking for her claws to be sharpened huh? I can teach you as can the rest of us, however it won't bring Kai back, you know this right?" He asked as his smile was returned. Kyrina was determined for her plan to succeed.

"I do, I have something to get back that Tala stole from me." Kyrina stated following the two brothers as they lead her further into the darkness of the forest and into a hidden cave that went underground. "I needed time to fully embrace what was done to our family, and the dishonor that was thrown at us, now, I come seeking vengeance for what happened. I come asking for help, Brother" she said as her hand fell on Sanguinex's arm.

He looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "There were times when I was locked in a dark cage and not fed dinner for misbehaving.. I would eat on some nights only if I was good. There were also times when I was punished physically by Boris for my antics." She explained, "The worst of it was his betrothing me to Tala"

Sanguinex kept silent as they reached the beystadium in the deepest parts of the cave. "Very well then Sister, let us begin your training. Kyrina merely chuckled as they started, by the middle of the 2 day time frame, she finally mastered new abilities from them. She looked at the time and ran off, she had a team to get to.

MEANWHILE…

"Tyson what are we going to do, we have no substitute registered for our team." Max stated as he, Tyson and Ray were facing the Demolition boys. Kai's eyes looked empty, almost as if he didn't wish to be there. Tyson looked up as he heard a loud excuse me and a crashing sound. Kyrina jumped over the edge of the stadium seats and flashed her substitute nametag to the security before joining Tyson.

"I am your sub guys. I just registered, sorry I am late, some last minute training." Kyrina stated as she looked over, seeing Kai's eyes flash with something she couldn't place.

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT ONE**


End file.
